


At Last

by Grinner_H



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/pseuds/Grinner_H





	At Last

**[SUMMER]**

 

I dream of kissing you beneath the cover of moonlight and early summer rain. 

I dream of the play of my fingers upon the graceful curve of your spine, your hands laced together against the fine hairs on my nape. 

I dream of your lashes that flutter whisper-light against my cheek, the curls at the ends of your golden blonde hair. 

Your pale yellow sundress clings wet against your skin, warmth beneath all this cold. You smell like freedom and lemonade, your tongue is sweet innocence and mortal sin against my own. 

I kiss you beneath dancing shadows and falling clouds, and when I wake, I wonder what your lips would look like shaped around the syllables of my name.

\--

**[FALL]**

 

I dream of you dancing in this place we call our own, the diaphanous fabric of your dress swaying with you, accentuating your curves in all the right places.

I dream of the light in your eyes and the tease in your smile, the coquettish lure of your crooked finger. _Come closer, baby._

I dream of the leaves in your red-ribboned hair, the shafts of light on your skin, and your beguiling laughter that saves me.

You dance to the scuff of your bare feet against the grass, the melody in the breeze. 

When I wake, I wonder what _carefree_ would taste like upon your tongue.

\--

**[WINTER]**

 

I dream of frost on the windowpanes, pink on your toenails, and that maddeningly adorable way you tuck your feet under you on the plush couch. 

I dream about mirth in your voice and cocoa on your lips, that silly stuffed bear you named Naruto on your lap. 

The TV's on, but to me, it's just background noise. I'd rather watch _you_ \- those long bangs that conceal your forehead, that impossibly cute nose, the elegant line of your neck. 

I think about your rain-soaked hair and your dancing feet, your red ribbons and your chocolate kisses, and I realize that you are the Margaret Henderson to my Bud Parker, the Merrin Williams to my Ig Perrish, the Rosalee Futch to my Pete Monash.

I dream of pushing you down onto the couch cushions - kissing you, melting with you - and when I wake, I always wonder why I don't even know your name.

\--

**[SPRING]**

 

I'd really rather be out there chasing stories, chasing dreams. 

But a man's got to eat, and who am I to turn down this generous paycheck? 

This studio's so bright, it's almost blinding. I'm looking through my camera, trying to find the best angles, and here you are - walking toward me, this absolute _vision_ in your pale yellow sundress, all blonde curls and a megawatt smile. 

Everything is illuminated, but all I can - _want_ \- to see is _you._

You stop in front of me, extend your perfectly manicured hand. "Hello. I'm Momohara Ai. It's a pleasure to be working with you today, Takaba Akihito-kun."

I clasp your hand and I know this isn't a dream. 

I'm wide awake. And I've fallen in love.


End file.
